The Veela Curse
by JeremysPrincess
Summary: Harry starts to have strange dreams and turns to the headmaster for help, but he doesn't like what the headmaster has to tell him. *Just edited some chapters to fix typos and such*
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning:**_** I know my profile says that the characters in all my fics are over 18 but in this case, they are not. They're just teenagers in this fic. Somewhere around their 6****th**** or 7****th**** year, I'm not really specifying. Oh and this pretty much ignores the whole Voldemort thing too.**

"Mr. Potter, you're wanted in the headmaster's office immediately," Professor McGonagall told him as he was enjoying a rather large turkey leg.

"What the bloody hell does the old coot want now," Harry muttered as he made his way from the Great Hall where he had been trying to enjoy his lunch before being summoned once again to Professor Dumbledore's office. "Maybe he has some idea about what's been going on in my head lately."

He reached the gargoyle and grunted the latest password, "Pygmy puff," and stepped onto the spiraling staircase that carried him up to Dumbledore's office, reached for the knob, not bothering to knock, as he heard the old man's "Come in," from the other side of the door.

"What is it now headmaster?" Harry asked with a sigh, as he dropped into one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk, not paying attention to the person sitting in the other chair, next to him.

"Well, well Potty, I'd think you'd be a bit nicer to the old headmaster. He's one of your best friends isn't he?" Draco Malfoy said with a sneer.

"Oh sod off Malfoy," Harry said, grinding his teeth. "Why does the headmaster need me AND Malfoy here," he wondered.

"Now, now boys, do let us try and be civil to each other." The headmaster said with a soft smile for both of them.

"Both of you have recently come to me with dreams, and certain 'urges' that have quite disturbed you both and after a bit of research, I think I have come to the root of the problem." The older man explained.

"Well, what is it; I want it to go away!" Harry exclaimed, red faced.

"Believe me Potty, no one wants this to stop more than I do," Draco said, making a disgusted face.

"Well boys," Dumbledore began to explain, "Neither of you is going to like what I've got to say. Draco, we knew that your mother was half veela, making you one quarter veela. Harry, I've also recently learned that your mother was half veela, your maternal grandmother being a full blooded veela, making you also one quarter veela." The headmaster paused then and let the information sink in.

Harry still looked as confused as he did when he was summed to the headmaster's office, but Draco was beginning to look ill.

"Ah, I see that Draco has began to figure out what I'm trying to explain to the two of you," Dumbledore said kindly.

"Maybe he has, but I haven't, so keep talking headmaster." Harry said impatiently.

"Well, Harry my boy. Veela don't choose the people they marry like muggles, or even other witches and wizards do. Veela don't simply fall in love. Veela are drawn to their veela mates in most cases. It's the way that the veela blood has stayed alive for so long. Once a veela reaches sexual maturity, their body will give off pheromones that are distinct to other veela. Very seldom does a veela choose his or her mate without the help of their conscious mind. It seems that since James and Lucius were not veela, Lily and Narcissa were lucky enough to chose based on love. Once the veela has found his or her mate, their subconscious will start hinting to their conscious mind, trying to get the two attracted to one another. Never have I seen a case like this one." Dumbledore paused again, noticing the horrified look on Harry's face. "I've never seen a veela choose a mate that his conscious mind couldn't even tolerate to be in the same room with."

"How do we make it stop? I mean, this has to stop." Draco demanded

For probably the first time in his life, Harry agreed with Malfoy. "Headmaster, you can't be serious. I mean, me, and MALFOY? There's no way. Never. No. Not at all."

"I'm afraid boys that they only way to make the dreams stop is to begin a relationship. A romantic relationship, I mean. And that doesn't really mean the dreams will stop, that only means that you won't hate the dreams so very much when they do come." The older wizard said quietly. "What I'm trying to say is, you will either drive yourselves mad by ignoring the dreams and the urges, or you can start trying to be civil to one another and develop your destined relationship."

Harry turned to glare at Draco, who was returning the glare with intensity.

"You may go now boys." Dumbledore said sadly, realizing that they would likely go mad before they would even consider a relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Draco took off in different directions, Draco to the grounds and Harry to the astronomy tower. Neither boy wanted anything to do with the other, so being as far apart as the school would allow seemed to be the best option for the time being.

Professor Dumbledore excused both boys from their afternoon classes and the boys took full advantage of the afternoon off and used their time to avoid each other. Harry sat in the astronomy tower doing his class work, while Draco flew circles around the castle on his broom.

While the boys were busy avoiding each other, Dumbledore summoned Professors Snape and McGonagall into his office so that he could explain the current situation to them both, and hopefully gain their help in the matter.

"We can't force the boys to… to… be together!" McGonagall objected. "We are their teachers not their matchmakers!"

"Minerva, you are entirely correct. We are their teachers, but we are also their guardians while they are at this school and we must make sure that they do not allow themselves to fall in harms way. Severus has been attending to Harry's welfare since their first year here at Hogwarts, as you well know." Dumbledore explained kindly.

Dumbledore sat quietly at his desk, watching the fire in the transfiguration teacher's eyes as his Potions professor began to speak.

"Would you rather your little lion drive himself insane, Minerva?" Snape retorted. "It would surely save me some time having to chase him around and keep him from getting his neck broken, or his arse cursed all the way to the moon and back."

"Oh honestly Severus, of course not, I simply don't see how putting Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy together against their wills will get us anything other than a blown up classroom or two, and a few trips to the hospital wing for both of them."

Dumbledore shook his head as he watched two of his best professors argue. "Severus, Minerva, I did not call you two here to argue. I simply need your help. Pair Harry and Draco together in your classes, and assure that they do not hex each other, or purposefully demolish each others' work, and hopefully their veela blood will take things from there. I feel that if we can simply get the boys to realize that the other is not as awful as they think, they might be able to put aside their differences and save their sanity."

"Since Mr. Malfoy has spent half of his potions career thinking up ways to make Mr. Potter's cauldrons explode quite marvelously, I highly doubt that this will have any positive effect at all, but I will do as you wish, Headmaster." Snape said coolly, while Minerva scowled.

"I do not like this Albus, not at all, but I too will do as you ask." The old witch said, as she turned and left the room, her tartan skirts swishing.

Severus Snape stared at the old wizard in front of him, considering what a bumbling fool he must be to think that Potter and Malfoy would do anything short of driving themselves completely and totally mad before they'd entertain the thought of giving into their destined urges for one another.

"I do think you quite insane, Headmaster, but I do hope that our efforts to bring the two together will work before they both go mad. I do not wish to have to keep an eye on a child who has driven himself mad out of sheer stubbornness for the rest of my days." Snape said with a sneer before rising to leave the room.

"I do too Severus my boy, I do too." Dumbledore said sadly.

Severus paused for a moment, almost feeling pity for the medaling old man, almost.

Snape headed out the door and his long strides quickly caught him up to a still angry Professor McGonagall.

"I've never heard of something like this Severus! Never in as long as I've been alive." She fumed.

Snape assured her that he had never heard of such an insane matter either, but also that Dumbledore was right and it was their responsibility to try and assure that the two did not go mad while in their care.

Snape offered the idea of assigning partners in class, with the cover of trying to improve grades, so that it wouldn't be quite so obvious, at least to the rest of the school, that they were trying to get Harry and Draco together.

McGonagall agreed with him and they parted ways at the base of Gryffindor tower, as she headed into her office and Snape headed down to the dungeons to his own.

The deputy headmistress entered her office and slammed the door behind her. After casting a silencing charm and warding the door against students or medaling teachers, Minerva began throwing tea cups, saucers and anything she could reach against the wall, shattering them.


	3. Chapter 3

Two a.m. found Harry pacing around the Gryffindor common room like a caged tiger. He started a few hours ago, after waking up from what he considered a horrible nightmare, counting the times that he passed by the fireplace on his way across the room, but he'd long since lost count.

_There he lay, naked as the day he was born, on his back, legs spread, just waiting for Draco to enter him. He didn't have to wait long. Draco's thick cock slid into him and he found himself being fucked into oblivion. His mate leaned down to claim his mouth with a passionate kiss and when he broke free and leaned back up, he moved his hips so that ever stroke was hitting Harry's prostate, driving him crazy. Harry turning into a babbling, gasping mess as Draco drove him closer and closer to the edge. He came quickly, spilling all over his stomach. Harry's muscles contracting threw Draco over the edge and he called out "Harry," as he lost control. _

How could he possibly have feelings, dreams, and urges all about MALFOY, of all people? How could a little bit of his ancestry cause him to have the urge to get naked and make love with his worst enemy? How could he wake up with a boner for someone like HIM? The one person he had always wished would just drop off the face of the earth and now it was "make nice and fuck, or go mad." What a decision. Fuck your enemy or die. Merlin!

In his Slytherin dorm room, Draco had just woken up from a dream that horrified him, especially when he realized the physical reaction his body had to the dream. He groaned quietly and rolled out of bed to head for the showers.

Once he had cast locking and silencing charms on the doors, Draco went to work relieving himself of his most current problem, under the steaming hot shower jets.

He braced himself against the wall and allowed his eyes to fall closed and his mind to drift back to the dream he had just awoken from.

_There Harry lay before him like a pale god. Naked, on his back with his legs spread, just begging to be fucked, and Draco obliged him. He sunk into Harry and quickly found his rhythm. He leaned down over the slightly smaller boy and claimed his beautiful mouth for a passionate kiss. As he pulled back up, he angled his hips so that every stroke he made was hitting Harry's prostate. Merlin, he loved those little gasps and moans that poured from his lover's mouth with every stroke over that sensitive bundle of nerves. Harry came, fast and hard and the contractions of his muscles knocked Draco over the edge as well, calling out "Harry," as he came._

Draco's seed spilled over his hand and, his moan of "Harry," echoed through out the empty shower room.

Draco's eyes snapped open in horror as he realized that he'd just pleasured himself to the thought of fucking the one person he couldn't stand more than any other person on this earth. "What the hell is wrong with me?" He asked himself.

He cleaned up and headed back to the boys dorms and tried to sleep, but sleep wouldn't come for Draco tonight.

After tossing and turning for what felt like hours, Draco climbed out of bed and headed out of the dungeons.

He headed straight for the painting of the bowl of fruit and when he reached it, he tickled the pear, and it turned into a door handle. Pulling the painting open, he stepped inside the kitchens only to find the one person he was hoping to never see again, sitting at one of the long tables talking to Dobby, his former house elf.

Dobby looked over when he heard the painting swing open and cowered a bit when he saw the son of his former master standing there. Draco smirked.

"No other friends eh Potter? Have to come down here to talk to the house elves, eh?"

"You're one to talk Malfoy." Harry said, without turning to look at him. "You're down here by yourself as well."

Draco stood there for a moment, dumbstruck. He quickly realized he had no reason to make fun of Harry. At least the house elves would speak to Harry, they all cower and hide when he came around.

"Sorry," Draco said quietly.

Harry's head snapped around, confused by what he just heard. "Did you just apologize, Malfoy?"

"Yeah, it confused me too." Draco admitted.

Harry got up from the table and headed for the portrait hole. "Later Malfoy, I've gotta try and get some sleep. Classes in the morning you know." Harry stepped out of the portrait hole and Draco watched as it swung shut behind him.

He sat down at the end of the table closest to him and put his head down. He almost smiled when a mug of hot cocoa and marshmallows appeared in front of him.

There he sat, sipping his cocoa until the sun began to pour into the castle and wake up the other young witches and wizards who had been sleeping soundly in their dorms.

Draco left the kitchens and headed for his first class of the day, double Potions with his Head of House.


	4. Chapter 4

"I have decided to try a little something new to improve some of your potions scores, lest the headmaster think that I'm not teaching you little whelps well enough. For the next few weeks, we will try assigned pairs. Granger and Weasley, Parkinson and Goyle, Crabbe and Bullstrode," Snape continued down his list, checking off names until he came to "Potter and Malfoy."

Both Harry and Draco shot killer looks at Snape, and vowed under their breath to strangle the headmaster, for they both knew that he had suggested this farce to Snape.

Everyone moved to sit with their assigned partners; many with dirty looks for their partner and for the professor and class began.

Draco put Harry to work doing menial tasks like peeling shrivel figs and skinning and chopping slugs. With Harry's careful preparations, and not having to worry about Malfoy dropping something into his cauldron to make it explode, the two managed to be the first pair done with their potion, and finished it perfectly.

"Good work I suppose Potter." Malfoy said.

"Thanks Malfoy, Potions is much easier when *someone* isn't throwing things into my cauldron to make it explode when I'm not looking." Harry replied with a grin.

Draco snickered and headed out of the Potions classroom, toward the Slytherin dorms. Harry followed him out, but headed up to Gryffindor tower, deciding to use his free period to take a nap, rather than heading out to fly with Ron.

When he entered the common room, Hermione was perched on an overstuffed arm chair, waiting to pounce on him. She jumped up and chased him up the stairs toward his dorm, until he gave up and stopped to see what she wanted.

"Where on Earth were you last night Harry? Ron said you woke up, paced around the common room for a little while, and then headed out, refusing to tell him where you were going, or let him go with you." Hermione said, her voice getting louder and louder with every passing word.

"Calm down Hermione, I went down to the kitchens. I had a nightmare and couldn't sleep, so I went down and talked to Dobby for a while, so that I wouldn't disturb anyone in the tower. I figure most people like their sleep, don't you?" He explained away.

Hermione gave him a look that he knew meant that they're talk wasn't over, and she didn't believe him, but she stepped aside to allow him to head up the stairs to his dorm. Once he reached his room, Harry climbed into bed and pulled the drapes around his bed shut and cast a silencing charm, just incase he had any dreams and made any noises that he wouldn't want anyone else to hear, and fell directly to sleep.

An hour and a half later Harry woke up, very thankful that he didn't have a repeat of the dream from the night before. He wasn't quite sure that he could handle going to Transfiguration directly after a dream like that.

He rushed out of the common room and down the hall to Professor McGonagall's classroom.

When he entered, everyone was standing to one side of the room, and the Professor was reading off a list of names quite similar to the one that Professor Snape had read off in his class. Harry knew by the annoyed look on Draco's face that McGonagall had given a speech similar to the one Snape had given. He vowed then and there to yell at the headmaster after dinner.

"Potter and Malfoy," McGonagall called out, and Harry moved to once again sit with Draco. This time it was Harry's turn to coach Malfoy on proper wand waving and pronunciations to get their transfigurations right. They managed to turn three teacups into mice and then back to teacups, before they spoke about anything other than their work.

'You know we're going to be stuck together until we either go mad anyway, or give in and fuck," Draco told Harry. "Seems like they're not going to let us get any time apart, except when we're asleep. Sticking us together in all our classes. Ridiculous if you ask me."

"I wonder if Madame Pomfrey will give us a couple of beds here at the school in our own little ward, of if we'll be shipped off to St. Mungo's," Harry asked Draco.

They both laughed, and earned themselves a few odd looks from the pairs of students around them, and Professor McGonagall as well. They looked at each other and shrugged. They were quiet for the rest of the lesson and headed to lunch and their separate house tables after transfiguration, both missing the knowing smile on Professor Dumbledore's face as he watched them from the head table.


	5. Chapter 5

First days, and then weeks passed by without an incident between Harry and Draco and both Slytherin and Gryffindor were beginning to wonder if the two had been put under some sort of curse, and there was even speculation that Dumbledore had imperioed the two, to keep the peace in the hallways.

One Thursday night found both Harry and Draco cleaning bathrooms on the third floor, in detention from Professor McGonagall.

"You know Harry," Draco started. "I think I might be needed Pomfrey to fix me up that bed pretty soon. This is getting completely ridiculous."

"You're not the only one, and I'm pretty sure Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall sticking us together all the time like we should be attached at the dick, isn't helping matters any." Harry agreed.

The two continued to work, scrubbing toilets, wiping mirrors and using toothbrushes to scrub the little grout lines, no magic allowed, until they weren't paying attention and Harry backed into Draco, knocking him over, and fell, landing right in Draco's lap.

They both froze for a moment, each ones' eyes locked on the others'. Draco made the first move, but it wasn't a move Harry was expecting.

Draco slowly leaned in until his face was millimeters from Harry's and claimed Harry's lips for a fiery kiss.

Harry surprised them both by not only allowing the kiss, but leaning in and kissing Draco back.

The two pulled apart moments later when they heard the bathroom door creak open and Harry scrambled out of Draco's lap just as Professor McGonagall stuck her head in the door to tell them that they were both dismissed for the night, and could head back to their common rooms to spend some time with their friends before they had to be in bed. She gave them both a strange look, and headed back out of the bathroom and up to her own quarters at the base of Gryffindor tower.

Harry and Draco looked at each other, and then hurried out of the bathroom, Draco almost running toward the dungeons while Harry was heading equally fast up to the tower.

Harry reached the tower and impatiently gave the password to the fat lady. She allowed him entrance and when the portrait hole swung open, he rushed in, ignoring Ron, Hermione, Dean and Seamus who were sitting around a table in the corner

Ron jumped up to go after Harry, but Hermione grabbed his arm to stop him. "I'll go."

Hermione followed him up the stairs and into their dorm room, but Harry had already disappeared behind the drapes on his bed.

"Harry," Hermione said softly. "Harry are you alright? Malfoy didn't hex you, did he?"

"It's nothing like that, Mione." Harry said.

"Well what is it then?! You've been weird for a while now. We're all worried about you Harry."

"I recently found out that I'm a veela, Hermione. Do you have any idea what that means?" Harry asked her.

Hermione started to speak, but Harry interrupted her.

"It means that I've been having dreams for months now. Dreams that confused me to all hell. Finally I went to Dumbledore and he did some research. It turns out Malfoy was having the same dreams. It turns out that Malfoy is a veela too. And, as it turns out, veela don't choose mates, their veela blood attracts the veela blood in another veela. Dumbledore says it's the only reason that veela blood hasn't been slowly eradicated." He stopped there to allow Hermione a moment to think, and when her jaw dropped, he continued.

"Draco has been having the same dreams as I have, only from his point of view, instead of mine. The exact same dreams, from what I understand. We haven't really talked about it that in-depth. Dumbledore has Snape and McGonagall sticking us together every chance they get and we're both about to go mad. But you can't tell anyone about this. Not even Ron, or any of your girl friends.' Harry continued.

"I won't tell a soul Harry, I promise. Anything you say is just between you and me," Hermione swore.

"Well, McGonagall gave us detention today and we had to clean the bathrooms on the third floor. I backed into Draco, you know how clumsy I am, and I ended up on his lap in the floor and … he kissed me. And … I kissed him back." Harry said, hanging his head.

"Oh Harry, that's nothing to be ashamed of! Even if your veela bond started it, you two are obviously attracted to each other, and you've been getting along better and better, maybe you two should give the relationship a try." Hermione said kindly.

"I don't know Hermione. I don't know if he would even want to. What if he doesn't feel the same way about me? What if he would rather go crazy and have to be locked up?" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry, Draco doesn't want to go mad any more than you do, and I have a feeling that he might be attracted to you too, more than just the bond. I think he's just as afraid of this as you are. Be reasonable Harry," she pled.

"How can I be reasonable? A few weeks ago I find out that not only do I not get to date, or choose who I marry, but I have to marry DRACO MALFOY or I'm going to lose my mind!" Harry yelled.

Hermione shushed him, warning him that if he didn't keep his voice down, the entire Gryffindor tower would hear, and he didn't want that.

"Just go, please Hermione. I need some time to think."

Hermione started to say something, but decided against it, turned and went out of the dorm and back down into the common room, leaving Harry to his thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning during potions class, Harry asked Draco to meet him in the room of requirements after lunch so that they could talk.

Harry skipped out of lunch early and headed for the room of requirement. He paced back and forth thinking "I need a place to talk to Draco," and after he made the third pass by the wall, a door appeared. Harry entered and was shocked to see a neutral colored room with a large sitting area and a door on the other side of the room.

Harry went to the other door and slowly opened it, peeking inside. He quickly slammed the door when he saw another neutrally decorated room, this time a lush bedroom with a king sized bed that was covered with pillows.

"What the hell is this castle thinking?" Harry wondered out loud.

"Maybe you should ask yourself what YOU'RE thinking, Potter." Draco said when he entered the room. "What do you want anyway?"

Harry motioned for Draco to sit down. As Draco sprawled out on the couch, Harry took one of the overstuffed arm chairs to the right of the couch.

"I've been thinking. I really don't hate you so much anymore. I'm not sure why we got off to such a terrible start. I really like you Draco, and I really wasn't opposed to that kiss yesterday. I wouldntmindoingitagaineither." Harry said, his last few words running together into a mess that Draco couldn't understand.

"Could you repeat that last part, in English preferably?" Draco asked.

Harry shook his head and red faced, he repeated, "I wouldn't mind doing it again either. The kiss, I mean."

Draco sat silently, just looking at Harry, before getting up and walking to the chair where he sat. Harry looked up at Draco just in time to have his lips claimed in another timid but fiery kiss.

They broke apart and Harry looked up into Draco's eyes. He saw anticipation, fear, and something he wasn't sure he recognized pouring into his own eyes.

Draco spoke first, still gazing into Harry's eyes. "I don't think I would be as opposed to a relationship as I first thought I would be."

"I know I'm not." Harry said softly.

The two stayed exactly as they were, looking into each others' eyes for several more minutes before Draco took Harry's hand and led him to the couch, where he sat down and then pulled Harry down against his chest and wrapped an arm protectively around him.

Draco began to talk again. He explained to Harry that he hated the way he'd acted when they first met. He explained that he had only been acting the way his father had taught him all of his life. Once he was in school for a year or two, he realized that no one acted the way he did, at least no one that had more than a couple of friends, but he had no idea how to change himself, so he continued to act that way.

Harry suggested that Draco try showing his real side to a few people, so that when he slowly started being nicer to everyone, there would be people to back him up, and to defend him to others, so that it would be easier on him.

"Who do you suggest I start with?" Draco asked.

"How about Hermione? I kinda talked to her last night, and she's the one who convinced me to talk to you this afternoon." Harry said.

Draco pondered for a moment and then agreed with Harry. "As long as you two don't try and turn me into one of your crazy lions." He teased.

"Never!" Harry answered. "I like my big scary snake just as he is."

Draco smiled at the thought of finally being able to be the person he's always wanted to be. And possibly having someone to love for the rest of his life, without having to go through all the heartbreak that a normal teen goes through.

"I know Luna would be open minded about you too," Harry said thoughtfully. "That would give you an Eagle and a Lion, are their any people in Slytherin that you'd be able to be yourself around, without them trying to hex you, or thinking I've hexed you?"

"Well, I could tell Blaise. I don't think he'd turn on me." Draco said, thinking. "Maybe Pansy. She's not as bad as she acts like she is either."

Harry looked up at the clock and realized that their free period was almost over and they had to get to class soon. "I'll talk to Luna and Hermione at dinner, and you talk to Blaise and Pansy, and we'll all meet here afterwards. Ok?"

Draco agreed and the two shared a quick kiss before Harry left the room of requirements, telling Draco to wait 5 minutes and then hurry to class.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry couldn't concentrate in any of his classes that afternoon and ended up being yelled at by both teachers. By the time dinner came around, he was a fidgety mess and Hermione was beginning to worry.

He caught up with Luna, who was dancing to dinner on her tiptoes, in the hallway and she agreed to meet him afterwards. Harry made his way to the great hall and took a seat beside Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

Once Ron was too busy stuffing his face to take notice of anyone else, Harry leaned over and whispered in Hermione's ear. "Can you meet me and a few other people in the room of requirement without letting Ron know where you're going?"

Hermione assured him that she could, and would meet him, and she'd make sure and lose Ron before she got there.

Harry cut out of dinner early and headed for the room. He walked in and found an anxious Draco pacing back and forth in front of a glowing fireplace.

Harry walked up to Draco and put his arms around him, forcing him to stop pacing. "You're going to wear a hole in the floor," he teased.

At that moment, the door swung open and Luna walked in. "Oh, you two finally decided to stop hiding I see?"

Harry blushed and something on his shoes seemed to suddenly be very fascinating to Draco.

"That's why we asked you here Luna, but we've got a couple more people coming, and we'd like to just tell everything once, so just make yourself comfortable and everyone else should be here shortly." Harry explained.

Luna half skipped, half floated over to one of the large armchairs near the fire and sat down.

Hermione came in soon after Luna, giving Harry a hug and Draco a smile before heading over to sit near Luna.

Blaise and Pansy came in together, along with Gregory Goyle. They all took seats around the fire and waiting for someone to speak.

"Hermione already knows the first part of this, but it may come as a little bit of a shock to the rest of you." Harry began.

"Not me," piped Luna.

Harry couldn't help but laugh a bit as he started to explain everything from the strange dreams and the things that Dumbledore had found out and shared with them. From there Draco took over and explained about Professors McGonagall and Snape being in on getting them together and up until the kiss the night before, and his conversation with Harry about wanting to be more normal.

"That's totally cool, but your father is going to FREAK out." Pansy said with a laugh.

"I always knew you were a nice guy," Luna said, dreamily as she came over and hugged them both.

"Thanks Luna, Pansy." Draco said, turning to look at the others in the room. "What do you guys think?"

"You know we don't give a shit mate." Blaise said.

Greg nodded his head in agreement.

Hermione stood and hugged them both. "I'm glad that my advice helped the two of you move things along. I was so afraid that you'd go crazy just out of stubbornness. And I'd be more than happy to back you guys up to the rest of the school when Draco comes out as 'normal.'"

The seven students sat around talking for a couple of hours, until Hermione reminded everyone that they had a three foot essay on moonstones due in Professor Snape's class the next morning. None of them wanted to have to explain why none of them had it, so they split up and slowly trickled out of the room of requirements leaving Harry and Draco alone once again.

The boys sat on the couch, just looking at one another for a minute or two until Draco reach over and pulled Harry toward him.

When their faces were inches from each other, Draco tipped Harry's chin up with a finger and kissed him, slowly at first but the heat built until they broke apart, panting slightly. Harry's cheeks were stained pink and Draco smiled at him. "You're cute when you get shy like that, you know?"

"I guess we should talk to Dumbledore soon," Harry said, changing the subject.

Draco agreed. "But when?"

"Tomorrow morning?" Harry asked.

"I guess that'll work. Before or after breakfast?"

"Before, I think. I doubt even I will be able to eat with that talk on my mind. I wonder what he'll say."

"He'll have that stupid twinkle in his eyes when he knew his little plan would work." Draco said.

Harry nodded and leaned up to steal another kiss from Draco.

"We should get going and do that essay for Snape or we'll both be in detention this weekend and won't be able to go to Hogsmead." Harry said.

"But I like it just fine right here," Draco complained.

Harry shoved Draco over and got up. When he headed for the door, Draco chased after him and just before Harry reached for the door handle, Draco tackled him. The two rolled around on the floor until Harry collapsed laughing.

Draco kissed Harry one last time, hopped up and helped Harry up off the floor.

They headed out of the room of requirement together and split up at the end of the hall, going to their common rooms to finish up those essays for potions class.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Harry and Draco met at the gargoyle and went up to Dumbledore's office together.

"Good morning boys. To what do I owe a visit this early in the morning?" The headmaster greeted them, and Draco noted the twinkle that he had been expecting.

Harry explained that the two had been talking, and that they had decided to try and be nicer to each other and that Draco was going to try being nicer to everyone.

The headmaster agreed with the way the boys had decided to carry out their plan, and encouraged them to continue.

The boys left the headmaster's office and headed for breakfast together, no longer caring who found out about their little relationship, since their friends now knew the truth.

"What the bloody hell was that Harry?" Ron exploded. "Why the hell did you just come in holding hands with Malfoy? He's the enemy!"

"Enemy Ron? Really? This is school, not a war. You don't have to choose 'sides' just because someone is in a different house than you." Hermione scolded before Harry had the chance to say anything.

Ron continued to argue with Hermione as Harry sat down and began to eat his breakfast. By the end of the meal, Hermione wasn't speaking to Ron and Ron wasn't speaking to anyone.

As the students began to trickle out of the Great Hall, Harry split from his Gryffindor classmates and found Draco with his Slytherin friends. When he asked how breakfast had went for Draco, the platinum haired boy just made a sour face. Harry laughed, "Like that for you too, eh?"

Draco explained that not everyone had taken so kindly to him being with a Gryffindor, and some of them were even angry that he was with another guy. Harry gave him a hug and told him about Ron's reaction. He too had received a few dirty looks from other Gryffindor students, but not as many as he was expecting.

They made their way to the dungeons to potions class together, and this time they sat together without any fuss or dirty looks for each other.

Professor Snape gave them one of his famous "I know nothing" looks and started the lesson. As everyone knew they would, Harry and Draco made a perfect potion in record time. They turned their potion in, and Snape dismissed them.

They headed to their dorms and grabbed their brooms. The minute they were out of the castle, they jumped on their brooms and raced toward the quidditch pitch. Harry was the first one to land on the field, but Draco was only seconds behind him.

"It's no wonder you lions keep beating us to the cup, you're like lightening on that thing," Draco said appreciatively.

Harry blushed and Draco leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. Just then a wolf whistle rang out and Harry's entire face turned crimson. When the boys turned around they saw Fred and George Weasley walking toward them.

"Hey there little brother," George started.

"Nice to see you," Fred finished.

The twins explained that Ginny had overheard Hermione and Ron's argument that morning and left breakfast early to send them an owl. They assured Harry that they didn't share their little brother's views and even though they were a bit shocked at his mate, they were behind him 100% no matter what. They had come to the castle from their shop in Hogsmead to have a talk with Ron, but since he was still in class, the headmaster told them they could visit with Harry at the pitch.

Harry sent them up to the broom lockers to get a couple of school brooms and they played two-on-two quidditch for another hour before Harry and Draco won and the twins went up to the castle to catch up with Ron.

Harry and Draco headed up to the castle and found Professor McGonagall waiting for them.

"I have a message from the headmaster. You two are dismissed from your first class after lunch; he wants you to both come up after you are finished with your lunch. He wishes to speak with you."

They nodded and headed for the Great Hall. They both noticed the glares from Slytherin when they walked in together so Harry suggested that Draco sit with him at Gryffindor. When Draco protested, Harry pointed out "Pavarti and Padma sit together all the time and they're in different houses."

He convinced Draco to sit with him, and they headed toward Gryffindor. He steered Draco toward where Hermione and Ginny were sitting and they squeezed in between the two girls.

"Bringing your little boyfriend over here to spy on us are you?" Ron sneered.

"Grow up Weasley," Draco sneered back.

"Don't sink back to his level, Drac, he's not worth the bother." Harry said, putting his hand on his boyfriend's arm.

Hermione distracted Draco by starting up a conversation about ancient runes. Ginny tapped Harry on the arm and explained that Ron was extra cranky because Fred and George had banned him from their shop. They also told Bill and Charlie about the way he was acting, and they in turn had told Mrs. Weasley, who sent an exploding howler that came at the end of potions class. Then, Professor Snape gave him detention for making a scene in class.

Harry spent his lunch talking to Ginny and Draco spent his talking to Hermione. It was an excellent change for Harry, having his friends and a boyfriend who all got along. It was much more than he'd expected all those weeks ago when Dumbledore first explained the reason for their dreams.


	9. Chapter 9

The boys finished their lunches, said goodbye to their friends and headed for Professor Dumbledore's office. They stepped up to the spiral staircase together after Harry told the gargoyle the password, and were both surprised to see Sirius and Remus sitting in the headmaster's office waiting on them.

Both men stood up when the boys walked in, and both looked confused. "I thought you boys despised each other?" Sirius asked.

"Ah, Sirius that's what we're here to discuss." Dumbledore said before Harry could think of anything to say. "Do let us sit down."

The headmaster conjured two chairs for the boys, identical to the ones Sirius and Remus were occupying and the boys sat down.

The headmaster began to explain the dilemma that both boys had come to him with, and the reasons that he had found for their problem. Harry took over from there explaining the weeks following their discovery and how they were now seeing each other. Draco sat quietly, waiting to be hexed or something.

Remus surprised them both by getting up and hugging Draco and then Harry. He congratulated them both, and asked when they were going to tie the knot.

"Slow down there Remy, they're not even of age yet." Sirius said, eyeing the boys, still unsure of what to think.

"Ah, Sirius, when a veela and his or her mate come together, they can marry whenever they choose, even if they are but 10 years old." Dumbledore said gently.

Harry saw the look on Sirius' face and assured them that they weren't even thinking that far ahead yet, so he'd have plenty of time to get used to the idea before they walked down the aisle.

"The reason that I called everyone here is because I'm going to move Harry and Draco into their own quarters at the base of Gryffindor tower. I have noticed the looks that they two have been getting, especially Draco from many of the members of Slytherin, and I don't wish any harm to either boy, so I think having their own dorm would be safer." Dumbledore explained.

Sirius started to protest but Dumbledore put up a hand to silence him. "There will be two regular dorm beds in the bedroom; the boys can sleep however they wish. I am not trying to push them to move their relationship along, I just wish for their safety. I'd hate to see one of them hexed in their sleep."

Remus put a hand on Sirius' arm. That and the speech from Dumbledore seemed to calm him, and he finally managed a smile for the boys. Dumbledore invited Remus and Sirius to stay in a guest suite for the night, and the men accepted.

Everyone got up to leave the room, Harry and Draco headed for their new dorm, having been told that their belongings were already moved for them, and Remus and Sirius followed.

They found the painting of a sleeping lion with a snake curled up beside of it, and gave it the password that Dumbledore had told them. When they entered they walked into their own private sitting room that was decorated in blue and silver. They walked to the door on the left side of the room and found a large bathroom with a giant tub and separate shower. The door to the right was their bedroom, and just as the headmaster had promised there were two dorm beds complete with curtains. One bed was done in green and silver and the other in red and gold. The walls were a neutral gray cinder block, as the walls in the dungeons were.

Sirius pulled Harry off to the side and asked him if he was really happy about this.

"I wasn't at first. I mean I thought 'ugh it's Malfoy,' but Drac's a pretty great guy once you get to know him. I am happy, Siri." Harry looked up at his godfather with hopeful eyes.

Those eyes always made Sirius' heart melt, and he wrapped his godson in a tight hug. "As long as you're happy, then I'm happy, ok cub?"

"Thanks Sirius." Harry said with a smile.

The two walked back to where Draco and Remus sat, and Sirius held out his hand, and shook Draco's when the platinum haired boy took it. "Take care of my godson. Hurt him and you'll wish I was kind enough to send you to the dementors."

"I'm kinda fond of him, so I promise you I'll take care of him," Draco said, looking Sirius in the eyes.

Remus pulled Sirius away, and out the door toward their own quarters, reminding him that they needed to let the boys settle in so that they could get to their next classes.

As the portrait swung shut, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry. "You know I meant what I told him. I am pretty fond of you, and I'll always take care of you. No matter what else happens in this world, I'll always take care of you."

Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder. "It feels nice to know that someone wants to care about me. It's nice to hear it."

"Then I'll tell you every day."

_//AN// There you have it, my first adventure in writing a veela fic. I hope you enjoyed. I have no idea if I'll write a sequel or not but there is always the possibility. Thanks for reading //_


End file.
